What you do to me
by Awshley
Summary: One-shot. Bella cerró sus ojos y contestó: Claro que quiero ser tu novia, quiero ser más que tu novia. Pero si, acepto ser tu novia, amor. Te amo. Te amo como no tienes idea, Edward- en el momento que dijo esto, sentí como algo dentro de mi pecho se movió


**Disclaimer: **La historia & vida de los personajes es de mi buena amiga Meyer :') & sólo ésta trama me pertenece.

**Summary: **One-shot. Bella cerró sus ojos y contestó: Claro que quiero ser tu novia, quiero ser más que tu novia. Pero si, acepto ser tu novia, amor. Te amo. Te amo como no tienes idea, Edward- en el momento que dijo esto, sentí como algo dentro de mi pecho se movió, alto… latió y… seguía moviéndose. Edward/Bella.

**Dedicación especial: **Para mi espo **Leeh**, te amo hermosa, como no tienes idea & sí, me proyecte mucho en este fic D: Yo soy Edward & tú Bella xD

**»****What you do to me«**

_Porque un simple "Te amo"  
no refleja todo esto que provocas en m__í_

**EDWARD's POV**

Esta tarde estaba decidido a hacer la pregunta a Bella, esa pregunta que tanto había estado en mi mente pero no quería dejarla salir.

Llevábamos tiempo de conocernos y ella sabía mi secreto: que yo y toda mi familia éramos vampiros. Creí que al decírselo ella se alejaría, pero sucedió completamente lo contrario, se volvió más cercana a mí y todo el tiempo quería saber más sobre los de mi tipo. Esto era un poco tedioso en veces pero la mayor parte del tiempo yo estaba más que complacido por resolver todas sus dudas y sobretodo, por que ella me conociera más.

Desde el momento en que la conocí yo me enamoré de ella y todo de ella me gustaba: su cabello, sus ojos, sus mejillas que sin esfuerzo alguno se sonrojaban de manera tan tierna, sus labios perfectamente formados, en fin, todo me gustaba de Bella. Esto nunca se lo había dicho, pero hoy seria cuando. No tengo la menos idea si ella siente lo mismo por mí o siquiera le parezco… atractivo, pero no me importa, se lo tengo que decir…

Bella se había ofrecido en darme tutorías de Biología porque al parecer no me estaba yendo muy bien en los exámenes. Si tan solo supiera que estoy fingiendo para pasar tiempo con ella.

Fingí un pequeño bostezo y Bella dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

-Edward, no me digas que ya te cansaste- dijo un poco molesta.

Puse cara de perrito regañado y le contesté:

-Lo siento, Bella. Tú sabes que esta materia no se me da y pues… no es que seas mala tutora, eres _excelente_ y me encanta cómo me explicas, pero… ¿te gustaría tomar un descanso? Hay algo de lo cual… me gustaría hablarte- sentí un nudo en el estomago.

Bella me miró fijamente a los ojos y parecía muy sorprendida, mejor dicho, asustada.

-Edward… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?- pregunto alarmada.

-Tranquila, Bella. No es nada malo, creo… es solo algo que necesito decirte, ya no puedo vivir callando esto.

Comencé a sentir algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía: AN-SIE-DAD. Esto era nuevo para mi, pero no solo esto, todo es nuevo para mi al lado de Bella, me hace sentir cosas que tenia olvidadas y guardadas bajo llave. Jamás creí que las volvería a sentir y ahora que están conmigo recuerdo lo bien que se sentían. Bella le traía ese calor a mi vida que tanto le hacia falta y aunque parezca imposible, ella me hacia sentir vivo, como si mi corazón no estuviera congelado, me hacia ver todo de manera diferente y todo era mas fácil a su lado, pero… solo espero que las cosas no cambien al confesarle mi amor.

-Me estas asustando, Edward. Habla, por favor- dijo Bella cruzando la distancia que había entre nuestras manos y tomo una de las mías entre las suyas. Estaba cálida, temblorosa pero aun así se sentía muy bien el contacto de su piel contra la mía.

-Gracias, Bella.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Por esto- dije dirigiendo mi mirada a nuestras manos y Bella solo se sonrojo, se veía tan hermosa, sus mejillas enrojecidas y su mirada escondida bajos esa capa de pestañas oscuras… Basta, Edward. Concéntrate. Se lo tienes que decir.

-Bella, esto que te quiero… que te tengo que decir no es fácil y… para serte honesto, lo que mas me preocupa, me aterroriza es tu respuesta ante ello… Por favor no digas nada hasta que yo haya terminado, de lo contrario será más difícil hacerlo y temo retractarme.

Bella solo asintió con la cabeza y yo proseguí. Con nuestras manos entrelazadas comencé a decirle todo.

-Bella, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y desde que te conocí no he hecho más que tratar de verte solo como una amiga porque… creo que es así como tú me ves a mí, sólo como un amigo, pero… debo de confesar que me ha sido imposible. Bella, tú ocupas toda mi mente, todo mi pensamiento, estas en cada cosa que hago, en cada parte de mi mente y de mí… corazón, por más difícil que parezca, para los de mi tipo, tú, Bella, estás en mi corazón y estarás en él por el resto de mi existencia. Esto de las tutorías, yo soy bueno en Biología, todo esto es una farsa para poder pasar aún más tiempo contigo, no tengo suficiente de ti y cada vez quiero más de lo que puedo tener y me avergüenzo, como no tienes idea, de haberte mentido, pero he llegado a necesitarte como no te imaginas y se que es egoísta, pero es la verdad: te quiero para mí y solo para mí, yo no sé si tu quieres lo mismo que yo pero, como te decía, ya no puedo guardar todo esto que siento. Bella, yo te quiero como algo más que mi amiga, pero… si tu no quieres ser más que eso… me conformo con lo que tenemos ahora, no te puedo forzar a que sientas algo que tu corazón no siente- Bella solo me veía fijamente a los ojos y mordió su labio inferior, estaba a punto de decir algo pero la interrumpí- Conoces todo sobre mi y aún más importante, conoces mi secreto, mi realidad y aún así me aceptas y decides compartir tiempo conmigo. El saber que no me tienes miedo y confías en que no te hare daño… no sabes cuanto significa eso para mí, Bella. Mi corazón te pertenece, Bella. Llevas contigo una parte de mí que no quiero de vuelta y me atrevo a decir que esa parte de mí es mi corazón, porque sé que tú sabrás como cuidarlo y alimentarlo de ese amor o cariño que me tienes y que no temes en ofrecerme. Bella, yo… Te amo. Nunca antes había sentido esto por alguien y creo que no estaba consciente de que podía llegar a sentirlo. Tú has despertado en mí emociones tan humanas que no pensé fuera posible experimentar, me haces sentir vivo, como si eso fuera posible…- Maldición, creo que dije demasiado. Bella solo se queda viendo a nuestras manos y está dudando decir algo. Esperare a que tome valor para hablar.

Pasaron unos segundos y Bella humedeció sus labios un poco y dijo:

-Edward, yo… no sé qué decir… no sé qué es lo que quieres que diga.

-No, Bella. Yo no quiero que digas nada que tú no quieras. No digas algo solo por hacerme sentir bien o por no hacerme sentir mal, solo dime la verdad, cómo te sientes en realidad y qué es lo que quieres hacer al respecto, por favor- dije acariciando una de sus mejillas con mi otra mano. Bella se estremeció y yo alejé automáticamente mi mano de ella. Ella tomó mi mano y la llevó a su corazón. Ahora yo no sólo escuchaba perfectamente el latido, sino que también lo sentía y… era hermoso. Su corazón latía al ritmo del vuelo de un colibrí, muy rápido y a través de su piel se sentía tan… cálido. No sabia si este latido era por nervios o porque… ella sentía lo mismo que yo. ¿Sera posible que Bella también me ame? Vamos, Edward. No te hagas ilusiones, espera lo peor.

-Bella, antes de conocerte mi corazón era como una cueva: oscura y fría, como debe de ser para un vampiro y sé que es totalmente imposible pero, desde que llegaste a mi vida y sobretodo, desde que habitas en mi corazón, ya hay luz en esa cueva, luz que nunca se extinguirá y que, independientemente de tu respuesta, permanecerá ahí por siempre, iluminando mi camino y mi existencia- Bella llevó una de sus manos a mi corazón o mejor dicho, a donde solía estar mi corazón. La dejo ahí por unos segundos.

-Yo si lo siento, Edward. Se que ahí dentro está tu corazón- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eres muy condescendiente conmigo, Bella. No me merezco tu amabilidad- contesté.

-No es amabilidad, Edward. Casi puedo sentir a tu corazón latir, aunque no lo creas.

-Bella… por favor, no te desvíes del tema. Ocupo una respuesta…

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Edward? Creo que tu ya sabes perfectamente mi respuesta… - contestó sonrojándose.

-En mi corazón creo saber la respuesta, pero esa respuesta puede ser muy diferente a la que habita en tu corazón, Bella.

-Como desearía, en estos momentos, que pudieras leer mi mente, Edward. Esto no es nada fácil para mí y lo sabes. Nunca he sido buena diciendo lo que siento… Bien, creo que esto te dará una pista- Mordió su labio inferior y continuó- Edward, yo sé que eres bueno en Biología, sé que no ocupas mi ayuda para salir bien en los exámenes.

Yo espere de manera ansiosa pero no dije nada, quería que ella me diera la respuesta, ella sola, sin mi ayuda. Bella exhaló pesadamente y dijo:

-Vamos, ¿acaso quieres que lo diga todo yo?- asentí con la cabeza- Bien- suspiró.

-Edward, como te decía, yo sé que no ocupas mis tutorías, sé que me mentiste pero… yo también te seguí la corriente. Creo que sabes por qué, pero como quieres que te lo diga tal cual, pues… bien, allá voy. Te seguí la corriente porque… así como tú necesitas más de mí pues, yo también necesito más de ti- sus mejillas estaban completamente enrojecidas y podía sentir el calor que ella irradiaba. Mis ojos se tornaron sorpresivos y mi boca se abrió en una perfecta "O"- El tiempo que pasamos en clases, en la escuela, fuera de clases, en mi casa, en tu casa, no me es suficiente, siempre me quedo con ganas de más pero… es imposible que pasemos más tiempo juntos. De las 24 horas que tiene el día, fácil pasamos juntos 16 horas, si le quitamos las ocho horas que duermo. Pero aún así, Edward, ansío las mañanas para volver a verte, para volver a ver tus hermosos ojos dorados y la forma en que me miras, ansío ver tu cabello despeinado, es como si hubieras tenido…- enmudeció y yo sólo la mire fijamente- olvida eso, solo ansío ver tu cabello y la forma en que pasas tu mano por el, es tan adorable. Simplemente ansío volver a verte a ti y escuchar tu voz, Edward.

Bella permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, escondiendo su mirada debajo de sus pestañas, creí que ya no diría nada por eso fue que por fin yo hable:

-Bella… yo no sabía…

-Espera, Edward- interrumpió- aun no acabo.

-No, Bella… es que… Dios, no prepare mi respuesta para esta situación, yo estaba esperando lo peor, no creí que… que tú…- llevó uno de sus dedos a mis labios y dijo:

-Shh… aun no termino, amor- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar la palabra "amor". Nunca nadie, excepto Esme, me había dicho de esa forma.

-Como decía, Edward. Adoro todo sobre ti y nunca tengo suficiente de tu presencia. Quisiera pasar todas las horas del día a tu lado haciendo todo y nada. Te amo, Edward. No se si lo que sentimos es lo mismo, pero… al parecer sí. Yo no estaba completamente segura de que tú me amaras pero… todo esto que me has dicho hoy… ha cambiado mi vida, es como si mi camino se hubiera iluminado, como si hubiera estado ciega por mucho tiempo, pero ya no más. Ahora veo las cosas… tan claras, no sé por qué antes no me atreví a decirte todo lo que siento, es pura cobardía de mi parte, ahora que se que sentimos lo mismo ya no tengo por qué guardarlo: Te amo y eres lo más importante en mi vida. Te amo como no tienes idea y, tú dices que me amas, pero yo estoy segura que lo que siento por ti es algo más que amor. Es algo que… no puedo explicar, de verdad que no puedo, Edward. No encuentro las palabras para decirte todo esto que me haces sentir. Cuando estoy a tu lado me siento… especial. Y sé que no merezco nada de esto, no te merezco a ti pero aun así te deseo conmigo, a mi lado.

-Bella, todo que acabas de decirme, absolutamente todo es simplemente un reflejo de esto que yo siento también por ti. Tú eres más que todo para mí, eres mi vida, mi existencia, mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. No me imagino sino contigo solamente. Y… sé que esta pregunta está sobrando pero… bueno… sabes como soy de anticuado- dije soltando una pequeña sonrisa y ella me acompaño.

-Dime, Edward…

-Me preguntaba si…- trague saliva pesadamente y respire profundo- si… tu… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dirigí la mirada hacia nuestras manos y después a los ojos de Bella: se veían brillosos y con… ¿lagrimas? Maldición, va a llorar. Genial, Edward, ya la hiciste llorar- No, Bella… no llores, por favor, no.

Bella llevo una de sus manos a sus ojos para limpiarlos y me lanzo una sonrisa encantadora que lanzo corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

-No, Edward. No lloro de tristeza, es felicidad en su máxima expresión. Está de más mi respuesta a tu pregunta pero…- Bella se paró de la silla en la que estaba sentada y me jaló junto con ella, imite sus movimientos y quedamos frente a frente, parados. Llevo sus manos a mi cuello y ahí las entrelazo sobre mi nuca. Yo lleve mis brazos a su cintura y me aferre a ella. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir el latido de su corazón por encima de la tela de su ropa. Bella acerco su rostro al mío y quedamos frente a frente, a solo centímetros de distancia estaba su boca y yo moría de ganas por probar sus labios. Podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro y… era deliciosa: su aliento era dulce y yo solo quería inhalarlo todo, no dejar escapar nada.

Bella cerró sus ojos y contestó: Claro que quiero ser tu novia, quiero ser más que tu novia. Pero si, acepto ser tu novia, amor. Te amo. Te amo como no tienes idea, Edward- en el momento que dijo esto, sentí como algo dentro de mi pecho se movió, alto… latió y… seguía moviéndose. Bella también se percató de esto y abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó alarmada.

-Yo… no… no se, Bella. Lo sentí… en mi pecho.

Bella alejo una de sus manos de mi nunca y la llevo a mi pecho, justo donde solía habitar mi corazón. Quito su mano y acerco su rostro, posiciono su oído en mi pecho y permaneció ahí unos segundos.

-Creo que… fue… ¿tu corazón?- dijo Bella.

¿Mi corazón? Imposible. Yo ya no tengo corazón… bueno, si tengo pero… esta muerto, frio, congelado e inmóvil.

-No… no creo, Bella. Eso es imposible, los dos lo sabemos- dije contra su cabello que estaba justo frente a mi rostro.

Volví a sentir como algo se movió y latió rápidamente en mi pecho, esta vez Bella lo sintió y brinco asustada, yo la pegue más a mi cuerpo y reafirme mi agarre en su cintura.

-¿Escuchaste? ¿Sentiste, Edward?- preguntó emocionada.

-Claro que lo sentí y lo escuche, amor. Me parece imposible que esto haya pasado, pero… Bella…- dije llevando una de mis manos a su barbilla y levantando su rostro para poder verla a los ojos. Una vez que hicimos contacto proseguí:

-Esto es solo una muestra de todo el amor que siento por ti. Tú has logrado que mi corazón latiera unas cuantas veces más y me hiciste recordar lo que se siente tener un corazón latiendo y vivo. Convertiste esa piedra que yo tenía por corazón en un imán que se siente total y únicamente atraído por ti, amor. Gracias por despertar en mí emociones, sensaciones que antes no había experimentado. Te amo, Bella. Mi Bella.

Bella sólo me sonrió de la manera más hermosa y dijo: Pero, Edward. ¿No quieres saber si seguirá latiendo tu corazón?

-No, Bella. Si acaso vuelve a latir ya sabremos gracias a quien lo está haciendo: gracias a ti, amor. Por lo pronto, hay algo que sí quiero hacer…- conteste acercando mi rostro al suyo y Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida pero después los cerro al mismo tiempo que yo cerré los míos. Pude sentir una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Respire profundamente y una vez más su aliento y respiración me embriagaron. Nuestros labios se encontraron y… fue como si estuvieran hechos para complementarse: encajaban perfectamente y comenzaron a moverse de manera rítmica. Ella inmediatamente pidió entrada a mi boca y yo, más que encantado, se la concedí. Nuestras lenguas se buscaban desesperadamente y por fin se rozaron. Enrede mi lengua en la suya y Bella gimió delicadamente, eso solo provoco que yo la pegara más contra mí y me aferrara a su cintura. Lleve una de mis manos a su cabello y la enrede ahí, comencé a jalarla más hacia mí y ella hacia lo mismo: tomó dos puños de mi cabello y sentía como me atraía más hacia ella. Cuando se quedó sin aliento se separó bruscamente y provocó que yo soltara un sonido algo extraño. Bella solo se rió entre dientes y yo me sentía muy avergonzado.

-Eso fue… diferente- dijo Bella.

-¿Diferente bueno o… diferente malo, amor?- pregunté.

-Bueno, definitivamente bueno. Diferente muy bueno, Edward- contestó sonrojándose un poco.

-Pienso lo mismo, amor. Gracias. Te amo, Bella. Te amo y no me cansare de decírtelo.

-Edward, yo también te amo. Como no te imaginas- contestó acercando su rostro al mío y continuamos en donde nos habíamos quedado.

**Fin.**

Hola de nuevo, después de mucho tiempo sin leernos *blush*  
Bien, amm… pueden dar Review si gustan :')

Este fic va dedicado para mi hermosa espo **Leeh**, porque **la amo** como Edward ama a Bella

Espero te guste, amor. Es un regalo de pre-cumpleaños x) Pero lo hice con mucho amor *la abraza fuerte*  
Gracias por leerme & espero les haya gustado, porque yo lo amé :'D

Love,

**Awshley.**


End file.
